Sibila Rubra
by Prih.Haruno
Summary: Um mundo novo é descoberto por Dafne pelas paginas de papel antigo e sem a menina saber sua propria historia é contada. A bruxas despertam. Sua historia é contada pela ultima matriarca, Sakura, a matriarca das Sibilas Rubras.


_Por: Rosada_

_Prólogo_

_Se fui o herói da minha própria historia ou se a_

_outros deve caber o titulo, eis o que mostrarão_

_estas paginas._

Uma casa e nesta casa a força de todas as mulheres do mundo. Uma casa grande, escurecida pela umidade. Tão velha e silenciosa que ate parece mal-assombrada. O que será que há dentro dela? Por esta casa já andaram boas mulheres, mulheres corruptas e mulheres que foram ou tiveram que ser as duas coisas. Casa calada que esconde historias que ninguém escuta; testemunhos que vagam por ti, nobre casa, gravados no papel de parede. Seus moveis são como ecos virgens de imagens vividas e desenhadas sobre o manto de tal poeira. Seu cheiro manso e por vezes arredio escorre pelos tecidos e reflete em sua textura a consumação dos dias já mortos.

E exatamente perto dessa casa andava uma menina de lindos cabelos negros, negros como céu que reina na escuridão sem o luar que o ilumina. Olhos verdes como meras esmeraldas que são por vezes tão cobiçadas aos olhos humanos, a menina de pele pálida como a neve e lábios vermelhos como a rosa que chora sangue brincava pela floresta já esquecida pela humanidade que vivia ali perto, brincava sozinha, apenas tendo sendo testemunha de suas travessuras e como amigas e companheiras de sua brincadeira as arvores que hora ou outra despejava pelo chão uma folha seca mostrando que o já estava no outono. O vento soprava levemente os cabelos longos da menina pálida, sussurrando uma doce melodia que é ouvida quando fechamos os olhos e acreditamos que ela existe. O mesmo vento que brincava com seus cabelos e que cantava para ela num passe de mágica sussurrou seu nome docemente "Dafne", a pequena respondia olhava para trás e nada via, olhava para frente e nada via, olhava para os lados e nada via, apenas falava com a sua voz de anjo "estou aqui". Mais nada, ninguém verdadeiramente aparecia, e o vento continuava a chamá-la "Dafne, venha ate mim". A voz que ela ouvia era doce, delicada, protetora, o que fez a mesma não ter medo do que talvez viesse a seguir. E Dafne seguia a voz, que a levava mais e mais dentro da floresta dourada, ate que a mesma adentra dentro dos portões de uma mansão que apesar de aparentar ser antiga para ela era simplesmente magnífica. "Venha" disse de novo a voz, Dafne adentrou o jardim morto, passando pelo chafariz destruído e subindo pelas escadas rachadas. Chegou a duas enormes portas de madeira, hesitou em abri-las, mais assim o fez, a porta rangeu um som que se assemelhava ao choro da própria casa, como ela imaginava, era lindo mais empoeirado.

A voz continuava a guiá-la para um lugar que nem a mesma sabia onde era, subindo as escadas de mármore do lugar, olhando para os lados impressionada com a beleza do lugar. Sem ao mesmo perceber entra em uma porta, um quarto que para ela era lindo, as paredes estavam rachadas, os moveis ali presente estavam velhos e desgastados, e o chão empoeirado. Mais algo ali chamou sua atenção, em cima de uma cabeceira ao lado da cama estava um livro, mais não um livro qualquer, o livro brilhava como se a chamasse para que a mesma o tocasse. Com seus passinhos lentos e desconfiados se aproximou do mesmo, esticando suas pequeninas mãos ate segurá-lo e trazê-lo mais para perto de si, o livro estava selado, a mesma não conseguia abri-lo, a capa estava empoeirada, então aproximou o livro do rosto e o sopro delicadamente apenas para tirar a camada que cobria a capa revelando no mesmo uma frase que seus lábios avermelhados leram em voz alta

- Como Tomoyo foi um dia, sê uma percussora da verdade. Devolve ao mundo a nossa religião. Chamam-nos de bruxas, pois que assim seja. Canta a eles nossa canção, o cântico das Sibilas. O tempo é nosso outra vez. E a hora das mulheres. Lembra-te disso. Lembra-te sempre. Bata palmas e digo: um! Acredita e não tem medo. Bata palmas e diga: dois! Faze o seu que a magia acontece. Bata palma e diga: três! Enxerga primeiro que depois aparece.

A terminar de pronunciar a frase tão estranha o mesmo se destranca, fazendo com que a garota em pleno ao susto e derrubasse no chão e com o baque abrindo no meio. Ela o pega de novo, disposta a ler os segredos guardados nas folhas, o leva para fora da casa, se sentando nos degraus do jardim. O abre novamente e começa a ler o que dizia na primeira pagina. E ao mesmo tempo em que lia como num passe de mágica solto no vento, o jardim criava vida, o chafariz brotava água e a casa renascia.

"Memórias de Sakura de Voltaire.

São Paulo, 1952. Aqui escrevo minha vida

"Sempre há espaço para uma nova quimera. Eu tinha um diário. E no diário se anotam detalhes das quais esquecemos. Afinal, o que sobra de nossos dias são pedacinhos apagados de um desenho malfeito. Gente burra essa que não sabe usufruir a volúpia deixada pelos anjos do começo. O prazer de narrar uma historia. Seja pela boca ou pela tinta livre que desenha no papel antigo, jogando nelas dores e amores para sempre. Ouça a minha historia. Se emocione ou caçoe. Não me importo. Vem se deitar comigo. Sonhar e desperta ao meu lado. Viver aquilo que vive. Descobri aquilo que descobri. Meus pensamentos se tornam teus. Vem se excitar perante meus desejos mais profundos. Venha chorar perante minha tristeza mais dolorida. Venha rir perante minhas lembranças mais divertidas. E venha sofrer perante o meu amor mais que impossível. Permita que a fantasia vaze ou largue a leitura que não pertence a tolos. Consuma-me por inteira! Eis como canto minha verdade incabível num grito. Construo uma obra incerta, onde não habita só fantasia, mais onde é morada da realidade. Componho um soneto comovente; pinto uma tela que não escapa de ser barroca, pois cada um de nos tem a dor de uma ferida que se carrega a vida inteira, e eis aqui a minha ferida, aquela que eu mesmo permiti construir, aquela que a maior culpada foi meus próprios atos e decisões, mais simplesmente não me arrependo, era meu destino, mesmo sendo incerto, era o que eu tinha a obrigação de fazer. Chamo-me Sakura de Voltaire e, quando as trevas do mundo possuíram a lua cheia, tomei uma difícil decisão, com ela me tornando a matriarca das Sibilas. Isso foi há bastante tempo. Mais apesar dos anos que se passaram eu ainda me lembro. Vê como moldo uma imagem de minha juventude. Vê o primeiro ato de minha peça.


End file.
